Mew
|dex number = 151}} Mew is the New Species Pokemon, however its DNA was the origin of Mewtwo, therefore sharing the same basic DNA structure. In Fanon, It is also considered to be the brother of Mewpsych, and also shares a DNA similarity between Mewtwo XXII and Mewthree. Biology Mew has a pink body. Mew has a long, skinny tail ending with a rounded tip. Mew has large hind legs, and short arms with two paws, each with three fingers. Mew's feet are big with oval markings near its three toes. Mew has triangle-shaped ears, and blue eyes. Mew is 1'04" tall, it weighs approximately 8.8 pounds. Canon Appearances Major * Mew debuted in the first Pokemon Movie, Mewtwo Strikes Back, where it played a heavy part in the movie. It also appeared in the movie's sequel, Mewtwo Returns. * Another Mew played a large role in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. This Mew almost sacrificed itself, but Lucario saved it, making Lucario the actual sacrifice. * A Mirage Mew appeared in The Mastermind of the Mirage Pokemon, where it helped Ash and his friends. Minor * Although not an actual physical Pokemon, the card of Ancient Mew appeared in The Power of One. * Mew appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. * A Mew appeared in a fantasy in A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine! * An image of Mew appeared on Alexa's magazine in The Journalist From Another Region! * Mew appeared as a picture on a computer screen in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. * Mew was briefly seen at the end of Pokemon Origins. Fanon Appearances Dumb Pokemon * Mew is a main character of the show. Pokémon Tales *Mew debuted in Foreign Fighters in the Search for Mew. It appeared in Mixas and was sought out by several trainers. It managed to escape captivity. Super Smash Bros: Battle! * Mew appeared as the center of the Master Core in ''Core of Creation''. The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red * Mew appeared in The New Adventures Of Red Movie Mewtwo & The Badge Thief. To Be The Best * Mew appeared in the opening of I Choose You! Pokedex Entries 'Red, Blue' So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it worldwide. 'Yellow' When viewed through a microscope, this Pokémon's short, fine, delicate hair can be seen. 'Stadium' A mythical Pokémon of South America which had been thought extinct. A growing number of people have seen it recently. 'Gold' Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it. 'Silver' Its DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all Pokémon, so it can use all kinds of techniques. 'Crystal' Because it can learn any move, some people began research to see if it is the ancestor of all Pokémon. 'Stadium 2' Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it. 'Ruby, Sapphire' Mew is said to possess the genetic composition of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people. 'Emerald' A Mew is said to possess the genes of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people. 'FireRed' A Pokémon of South America that was thought to have been extinct. It is very intelligent and learns any move. 'LeafGreen' So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it worldwide. 'Diamond, Pearl, Platinum' Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon. 'HeartGold' Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it. 'SoulSilver' Its DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all Pokémon, so it can use all kinds of techniques. 'Black, White' Because it is able to use every move, there are many scientists who believe that it is the ancestor of all Pokémon. 'Black 2, White 2' Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon. 'X' Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon. 'Y' Its DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all Pokémon, so it can use all kinds of techniques. Moves *START: Pound *START: Reflect Type *START: Transform *010: Mega Punch *020: Metronome *030: Psychic *040: Barrier *050: Ancient Power *060: Amnesia *070: Me First *080: Baton Pass *090: Nasty Plot *100: Aura Sphere Gallery MegaMew.png|Mega Mew- By Estew Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Pokemon that do not evolve Category:Pink Pokemon Category:Basic Pokemon Category:Cat Pokemon Category:Mew Family Category:Mythical